For such a laser module, there are ones disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 below, for example.
The laser modules of these patent literatures individually include a package, in which a heat sink is provided on a bottom plate in this package and a laser element is disposed on the heat sink. Moreover, a tubular pipe member is provided on the side plate of the package, and the tubular pipe member extends along the optical axis of laser light outputted from the laser element.
An optical fiber is inserted into the hollow portion of the pipe member. In the state in which the optical axis of the laser element is aligned with the optical axis of the optical fiber, the inner circumferential surface of the pipe member and the outer circumferential surface of the optical fiber are sealed with no gap using a sealing member, and the optical fiber is fixed to the hollow portion of the pipe member.